


Beautiful Pain

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Bucky Barnes, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Tony, M/M, Maria Stark's Bad Parenting, Protectie Jarvis, Slow Build, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: In a world where one is plagued to feel their soulmate's physical pain, Tony grows up in constant pain, and Bucky grows up with no pain at all. Neither of them know why, until they do.





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Basically soulmate AU, you feel their physical pain. Everything from a scraped knee to a headache to a cut-off arm. I had a problem choosing tense for this work, so I switched when real dialogue to show a shift in the story. I tried a new style of writing, so it may suck.  
> Mind you, the two chapters are the same story, but from different perspectives, following Tony and Bucky through their life struggles/moments concerning soulmates, up to the point they meet.  
> The first chapter is Tony, second is Bucky.
> 
> EDIT: For those who wish, A lovely translation to Spanish is available by the lovely RobinBooh.  
> Translation: https://www.wattpad.com/503136659-winteriron-hermoso-dolor-traducci%C3%B3n-hermoso-dolor

Pain. Even before Tony knows the definition of the word, or what a word even is, Tony knows **_pain_**.

He's born crying, like most every other child. But he doesn't **_stop_**. No matter how the nurses try to sooth him, his wails pierce everyone's ears. Maria demands to know what's wrong with her son. The pink infant is healthy, but he screams and screams until Howard demands the doctors take him away because he just won't **_stop_**.

Most of his infancy he spends crying. It's such a fight to make him even sleep that Howard demands he be given narcotics. It's a dangerous thing, but the boy is kept drugged for the entirety for his young life, until he's three, and learns to stay quiet on his own.

 

* * *

 

Edwin Jarvis is not sure what to make of the boy. He cares for the boy, because Sir refuses to be around the crying and fighting child, and Ma'am claims to be too busy.

It pains Edwin to know the real reason why the boy cries. He's in pain, so much **_pain_**. He's been tested for every ailment possible, but is in perfect health. Sir and Ma'am won't admit it, but they know. Little Anthony's soulmate must be seriously sick. As time carries on, it marvels Edwin how Anthony's soulmate is even **_alive_**. Edwin would never dare admit it, but he wishes that the boy's soulmate might die.

Because when a three year stops crying, not because of a lack of a pain, but rather because he knows it won't stop, nothing could hurt Edwin's heart more.

 

Once little Anthony is old enough to speak and communicate, he constantly points to his left arm, giving Edwin pleading eyes. The pain often is spread throughout his body, but is constant in his left arm. Edwin would give anything for the poor child to not have to cry himself to sleep every night.

 

* * *

 

Tony finds Howard's beatings pointless, really. They start when Tony is six and caught in Howard's workshop. Tony is already in pain, just now he has bruises to match his pain.

 

* * *

 

It pains Edwin when Tony (the boy insists to be called Tony now) stops complaining.

He's still in pain, it's clear as day he's still in pain. But he won't speak of it anymore. If Edwin asks, he gets a pained smile and dismissive response.

Edwin notices the bruises as well. They don't seem to faze Tony, which isn't shocking, but the thought is in no way pleasant. It isn't Edwin's place to dare tell Sir what he thinks of Sir's parenting methods, but that doesn't stop him from fantasizing about giving the man an earful.

As Tony grows, Edwin notices that the boy's left arm is the only thing in constant pain. There will be times when his body can go days, even weeks, without having to deal with pain beyond that. But then the body racking pain will come back. Tony describes it as intense bursts, like being hit by Sir, just worse. Edwin doesn't want to know what his soulmate is going through to have such pain patterns.

But the most disturbing part of it was the **_migraines_**. That was what Tony had come to call them, but Edwin knew the word was a grave under estimate of the pain.

When he was younger and didn't have words to describe them, Edwin just assumed it was the poor boy not being able to handle all the pain and having breakdowns. But when he was old enough to describe them, Edwin's heart broke a bit more.

They didn't happen too often, always right after a fit of having little to no pain. Tony described it as worse than any of the other pain. He said it was like a headache, but **_worse_**. So much worse. It was am explosion of awful pain in his head. It could last hours, and nothing could stop it. He lost all his senses, only falling to the ground screaming when it started. It was because of these outbursts Sir refused to let Tony go to school. Not that the boy needed it, he was brilliant, but he deserved a chance at normal life.

The aftermath of these outbursts were often as painful as the act of them. They left Tony empty and blank, as though someone had ripped his soul from him. He often forgot things as well. The worst ones left Tony with complete amnesia for days, while Edwin tried to help him remember his life. It often took him up to a week to return to his normal self after these " _migraines_ ".

Edwin no longer regretted or felt shameful for wishing Tony's soulmate would die. **_Anything_** had to be better than this.

 

* * *

 

Tony was fourteen when he discovered the joys of alcohol.

Stolen from Howard's cabinets, the bottles drowned Tony's pain. Granted, even the liquid magic couldn't help the migraines when they came, but Tony would take what he could get.

The only reason Tony wasn't constantly drunk was because he couldn't bear the look on Jarvis' face when Tony was intoxicated. The man always looked so **_sad_**. Tony hated making the one person he loved sad. So he tried to stay away from Howard's liquor cabinet. Most of the time he succeeded.

 

* * *

 

 

When Sir and Ma'am passed on, Tony asked Edwin if he was supposed to mourn them. Edwin was at a loss as to how to respond. Tony took that as answer enough, and the boy didn't shed a tear at the funeral.

 

* * *

 

Tony almost missed his mother. She at least gave him looks of pity occasionally. She was the only reason he wasn't happy for their deaths. Had only Howard died, Tony might've actually **_smiled_** when he heard the news. Having little exposure to the outside world, because Howard kept him locked away, Tony didn't know that was an inappropriate response for one's father's death. Even if he had, he wouldn't have cared, in all honesty. Tony was just glad the bruises and sneering comments were gone.

  
Jarvis forged Tony having some strange medical condition to explain his pain and migraines, so he could go to college.

Rhodey made a second person Tony liked. All college really taught Tony was how the world worked, he already knew the information he was taught. But Tony still liker college, overall. Rhodey was **_brilliant_** , and didn't give Tony disgusted looks like Mister Stane (Tony refused to call him Uncle Obie, no matter what the man said) or Howard when he had his migraines. Rhodey wasn't weirded out, or at least didn't outwardly show he was, when he had to reteach Tony everything about his life when he forgot it due to the migraines.

Rhodey ended up being the one who explained soulmates to Tony. Tony understood why Jarvis didn't, he didn't blame the older man for not being able to stomach the conversation.

Tony wasn't sure how he felt about the concept of soulmates. He felt too **_broken_** to have someone made for him out there, waiting for. But he also realized the main reason he felt broken was because of his soulmate and their pain that he felt. Tony wondered what on earth his soulmate was going through to have the pain he did. Tony looked, no medical condition fit the pain. So it had to be inflicted somehow. **_That_** disturbed Tony.

  
Tony was glad, for once, for a migraine, specifically the one that came a few days after Jarvis' death. Because the searing pain followed by amnesia was **_infinitely_** better than having to feel Jarvis' death. Rhodey was only just **_barely_** able to convince Tony not to shot himself in the head when he remembered. After that, even when he inherited the company, he drowned himself in alcohol. Nothing really mattered.

  
While in Afghanistan, most of Tony's pain was his own, besides the dull ache in his arm. But considering that was always there, it hardly counted.

Tony bitterly wondered if his soulmate noticed pain that didn't belong to them, for once. It hurt every time Tony breathed in. His soulmate had to feel it too. They probably barely even noticed it. Tony didn't notice it.

  
Yinsen was right. Tony was a man who had nothing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Being an Avenger was actually nice. It took Tony's mind off the pain. It was a tricky game, hiding to migraines from his team, but he managed it. Pepper and Rhodey helped. Tony actually started to enjoy life a little more. It was **_nice_**.

Then Steve, wonderful ol' Captain America, dragged his old war buddy in, and threw a wrench in everything.

 

* * *

 

James Buchanan Barnes. The second Tony looked at him, as Steve introduced him to the rest of the team, the puzzle pieces fell into place.

The brainwashing probably caused the migraines. The pain was so bad both of them forgot things, though Bucky probably had it worse. Constant injuries on missions would explain the other bursts of pain. The time in cyrogenic chambers would explain the random intervals of no pain. And of course, the metal arm would explain Tony's constant ache.

Tony wished he could think of another explanation. Everyone wanted a soulmate. Tony didn't. He was too fucked up, even without the pain. He just didn't **_deserve_** one.

  
Everyone assumed Tony avoided Bucky because the Winter Soldier killed Howard and Maria. Tony could care less about that fact. If he hadn't learnt proper social etiquette, he might've thanked Bucky for it.

 

* * *

 

"Hey. I... I hate to bother you, but Stevie said you could do maintenance on my arm." Bucky's voice filled Tony's shop.

Tony glanced up. "Yeah, yeah of course. Come over here. JARVIS, run diagnostics on the arm, show me what's going on in there."

Bucky came over and sat down hesitantly on Tony's work bench. He avoided eye contact.

Tony sighed. "Look. I'm not upset that you killed them. You don't have to feel guilty." He said, starting to work on the arm. "Let me know if this hurts."

"Then why do you avoid me?" Bucky asked bluntly.

"I'm afraid you'll compare me to Howard and only see him when you look at me. I can barely handle Steve doing it as it is." The lie rolled off of Tony's tongue so easily because it wasn't **_really_** a lie.

"Oh." Bucky sounded surprised.

"Yeah."

Tony finished up working on the arm within a half an hour, then closed it back up. "That didn't hurt, did it?" Tony asked.

"No, not at all." Bucky said, leaving the shop as fast as he can manage.

Tony watched him leave, then massaged his arm that screamed in pain. _Liar_.

 

* * *

 

Steve came down while Tony is wielding, with Bucky on his heels.

"Hey Tony, can you fix the claw marks on my shield?" Steve asked, sheepishly holding said shield.

Tony looked up. "Yeah sure, just set it down, I'll- **_fuck_**!" Tony interrupted himself when he accidentally burnt his own hand out of idiotic carelessness. Tony turned off the blowtorch while he cussed to himself, running his burnt right hand under cold water from his sink.

"Jesus Tony, be more careful!" Steve scolded.

Tony rolled his eyes, then looked up. Steve looked concerned, eyebrows drawn together. Bucky, however. Bucky had a look of shocked realization on his face. Tony was confused, then he remembered. Bucky felt the burn too. He knew. **_Shit_**.

"You...." Bucky said shakily, pointing at Tony.

"Yeah." Tony admitted.

Steve frowned, confusion now etched into his features. "What?"

"He's my **_soulmate_**." Bucky's voice was full of awe and disbelief.

Tony nodded and focused on bandaging his finger. A long moment of silence hung between them while he did.

"Growing up must've been hell." Bucky finally said.

"Trust me, it was." Tony confirmed.

"I'll... I'll give you two some privacy." Steve practically ran out of the workshop.

"You know, growing up, I always wondered why I was never in pain." Bucky admitted. "Other kids at least felt the occasional scraped knee or **_something_**. Stevie," Bucky snickered to himself. "Stevie always got sick when his soulmate, Peggy, got her womanly pains. But I got **_nothing_**. I thought there was something wrong with me, maybe I was broken." He sighed. "Then I went into the army and forgot about it. Then I fell, and soulmates were the last thing on my mind. For decades, it never crossed my mind because I was too busy going through everything else. Then I noticed, in rare moments of clarity, there was pain in places I wasn't hurt. I didn't think much of it at first. I just thought old aches and pains were haunting me." Bucky winced. "Then, after a few more years, I noticed my chest always hurt. Didn't matter what I was doing, it **_hurt_**. Was hard to breath. Now I know it's because of **_this_**." Bucky tapped Tony's arc reactor. "But at the time I finally realized something. I had a soulmate. I was feeling my soulmate's pain." Bucky offered a small smile. "I latched onto the pain. It grounded me. I knew as long as I felt it, my soulmate, **_you_** , lived. And that gave me something to fight for, something to make everything worth it. Knowing that if I stopped having HYDRA torture me, I'd stop hurting you. And could come find you when I was free." Bucky looked into Tony's eyes. Tony could see the tears in his brown eyes.

Instead of saying anything, Tony buried his face into the crook of Bucky's neck. Bucky wrapped his arms around the genius, gently rocking him. It was over. Tony wouldn't have to deal with the migraines, he could fix the arm so it didn't ache for either for them anymore.

But for now, the ache in Tony's arm and the weight in his chest were the most beautiful pain. Because Tony finally knew who he shared them with. And he finally knew that it was worth it.


	2. Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not putting a chapter summary, I don't think I need to. This one is a tad shorter mind you, but just a tad.  
> Okay, I gotta say something, You. Guys. Just, you GUYS. You all are the most amazing people ever.  
> You guys have absolutely no idea how much better your endless flow of comments made me feel so much better after such a shitty week. I moved up my schedule for this update because I wanted to return the favor.  
> Your sweet comments made me smile, laugh, and cry because I was in a rough spot, and I don't exactly have a lot of people in my life to go to for these things. (for god's sake, I'm a WRITER. I have no one) You all just came here to read some WinterIron but took the time out of your day to write me a heartfelt comment.  
> So thank you, so much. From the bottom of my heart, I'll never be able to say it enough. Thank you so much. Thank you to the readers who have read and commented on so many of my works, or the ones who just commented on this one, or just the people who leave kudos. Thank you all, so much. You motivate me to do something productive and make me feel proud of my writing. Your paragraphs of comments can leave this idiot of an author smiling for days. So seriously. Thank you.  
> Enough sap, you can get to what you came here in the first place for now. ;)

Pain. Bucky doesn't feel pain. Well, he feels his own pain, naturally. But he doesn't feel his soulmate's pain, no matter what he does. No matter if he is exceptionally careful with himself so that he would know that if he felt pain it wouldn't be his, no matter if he stayed up at all hours because perhaps his soulmate was in a different timezone.

Stevie tells him not to worry about it, maybe his soulmate was just very careful. Easy for him to say when he grunted in phantom pain and spent a week of every month curled up in bed because he was feeling womanly cramps. The punk is a great friend, but he just doesn't  _ **understand**_. There's someone out there for _ **him**_. There isn't for Bucky. Maybe Bucky could be considered 'lucky' for not having to deal with extra pain, but he finds it to be _ **agony**_.

It makes him feel alone. Broken, like there wasn't anyone out there for him. And for all the time Stevie, the stupid punk, spends trying to convince Bucky that he isn't broken and that there had to be some logical explanation, Bucky can't bring himself to really believe the words. The one thing Bucky wants was someone out there -fella or gal, Bucky doesn't really care- who's made for him. And yet he doesn't have one. 

He is broken, by society's standards, as well as his own.

 

* * *

 

Bucky knows it's his duty as an able-bodied American to join the war. And for as dark as the fighting can get, there's a certain amount of enjoyment and thrill that comes with it, as well. The war took Bucky's mind off of soulmates. If it wasn't for seeing Stevie with that Peggy gal, he might've almost forgotten they existed.

 

* * *

 

The  _ **right**_  thing, probably, to think about while he fell would've been Stevie or his country, or maybe his family. Bucky thinks about neither. The last thought in his head before the intense pain of hitting the ground was that he never got a soulmate. That thought alone is more painful than the impact. Bucky was dying alone, and he didn't even have a soulmate to mourn him.

 

* * *

 

The asset doesn't have emotions. Soulmates and pain, or the lack thereof, are irrelevant. His job is to complete missions. He does his job, even when someone in December 1991 calls him by a name that makes his mind itch.

 

When the phantom aches seer across his skin, the asset ignores them. They are not needed input for missions. The asset has no reason to consider the prospect of soulmates, so he doesn't.

 

* * *

 

When Bucky has rare moments of clarity, he's being abused and beaten so often he doesn't notice the pain out of place. It all blends and twists together to never-ending agony. He doesn't have the energy in him to even  _ **care**_  about soulmates anymore.

 

* * *

 

While watching the doctors prep him for another wipe, Bucky notices something. His chest hurts. Bucky glances down at it, frowning. He hasn't gone on a mission recently, and there is nothing outwardly wrong with him. His chest just  _ **hurts**_.

The truth hits him harder than any bullet ever had.

Soulmates. Bucky has a  _ **soulmate**_. A soulmate whose chest aches for whatever reason right now. That _ **had**_  to be the only explanation.

When Bucky's heart rate speeds up, the doctors ignore it, most likely thinking it to be anxiety.

Bucky is wiped, but the word 'soulmate' runs through his head through every moment of it.

 

* * *

 

The asset does not understand the ache in his chest or the other occasional random pain. However, whenever he thinks about it, a single word claws at the back of his mind. While the asset is unable to form an opinion on it, he cannot forget it.

_**Soulmate.** _

 

* * *

 

Bucky doesn't know how far between his moments of clarity are, or how many he remembers. But he does know when he has one, he is overwhelmed by the one calming, hopeful thought.

His chest still aches.

 

* * *

 

Bucky starts to smile faintly when no one is looking at him directly, whenever he has a moment of clarity because he can feel his soulmate in his aching chest.

While the doctors prep him for another wipe, Bucky decides something. 

He  _ **has**_  someone. He has a soulmate, a person made perfectly for him. And he  _ **refuses**_  to let HYDRA take that away from him. He  _ **will**_ fight back. He  _ **will**_  find his soulmate. He  _ **will**_  stop causing them the intense pain his life in captivity must give his soulmate.

That makes Bucky feel awful, through and through, knowing that he's causing them such excruciating  _ **pain**_ , and they're probably just a regular human being, not a super soldier like Bucky. Bucky prays his soulmate will forgive him, and still love him despite it when he escapes.

Because Bucky knows he will escape. He has to.

 

* * *

 

After Steve becomes his mission, everything is a whirlwind of action and excitement and clarity and the future and Bucky isn't quite prepared for it after spending seventy years in cryogenic chambers.

Bucky's introduced to Sam and Natasha, and he vaguely remembers stealing a steering wheel from Sam. Natasha is from the Red Room, Bucky definitely remembers the red little ballerina.

As much as Bucky loves having Steve again, and no longer being a brainwashed assassin, it's overwhelming. Bucky can barely keep up with the action and extravagance of the future. The  _ **only**_  thing that keeps him from begging Steve to put him in a cryogenic chamber is his chest.

It still aches.

 

* * *

 

Joining the Avengers is chaotic, but Bucky is growing to like it. It almost reminds him of the Howling Commandos. Getting along with all of the Avengers is rocky at first, but most of the Avengers warm up to him. Bucky doesn't dislike any of them.

But Tony Stark,  _ **well**_. The man avoids Bucky as much as he can. Whenever they're in a room together, he gives Bucky sideways glances that scream of pent-up emotions.

Bucky doesn't blame him. He remembers December 1991. Tony probably knows about it. Bucky wouldn't be able to look the man who killed his parents in the eye either if it were him. As much as it makes his heart clench, Bucky doesn't blame Tony.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey. I... I hate to bother you, but Stevie said you could do maintenance on my arm." Bucky said, fidgeting with himself as he stood in the room. He didn't want to have to bother the man whose parents he killed, but he didn't really have any other choice.

"Yeah, yeah of course. Come over here. JARVIS, run diagnostics on the arm, show me what's going on in there." Tony's voice is surprisingly nonchalant, but there's a certain uneasy energy to him.

Bucky came over and sat down hesitantly on Tony's workbench. He doesn't want to cross boundaries, but did Tony agree. They both avoided eye contact.

A moment of silence hung in the air. "Look. I'm not upset that you killed them. You don't have to feel guilty." Tony's words startle Bucky, mostly because they sound sincere. Tony flipped his gaze to the arm and began tinkering with it. "Let me know if this hurts."

"Then why do you avoid me?" Bucky asked, eyes begging. Tony seemed like a nice guy, Steve admitted that he made a great friend. Bucky was afraid he was missing out on a great person.

Tony pursed his lips. "I'm afraid you'll compare me to Howard and only see him when you look at me. I can barely handle Steve doing it as it is." He admitted, his voice soft, but pained.

Bucky blinked in surprise."Oh." It made sense, Bucky supposed. While Bucky hadn't considered that angle, it certainly made sense. Tony had to deal with living in his father's shadow all the time, and having two people who had known Howard personally wouldn't make anything easier on him. Bucky made a vow not to compare Tony to Howard. He never really liked Howard anyways.

"Yeah."

"That didn't hurt, did it?" Tony asked once he finished working on the arm.

"No, not at all," Bucky lied, racing to get out of the workshop.

 

* * *

 

Bucky reluctantly followed Steve into the workshop. He hated socializing, but Steve was demanding he hang out with the other Avengers more.

"Hey Tony, can you fix the claw marks on my shield?" Steve called out, sheepishly holding the wrecked disk. Bucky rolled his eyes. The punk couldn't have a single nice thing.

Tony glanced up, holding a blowtorch in his hand. "Yeah sure, just set it down, I'll-  ** _fuck_**!" He started, then almost dropped his blowtorch when he cried out in pain. He raced over to the sink, running a bright red finger under the flowing water.

Bucky flinched when his finger twitched in phantom pain.

Wait.

Oh.

Bucky focused on Tony. He was always in battle, which explained the miscellaneous pain. And he had the glowing thing in his chest, an arc reactor? Bucky figured having something that big made of glass and metal in one's chest probably hurt, constantly. Tony's chest must ache. Bucky felt his heart pound in his chest.

"Jesus Tony, be more careful!" Steve scolded, oblivious to Bucky's revelation beside him.

"You...." Bucky tried to say, his voice shaking, pointing a finger at Tony. He had waited so long for this moment, and now he didn't even know what to say.

Tony is still for a moment, staring back at Bucky. He sighed. "Yeah."

"What?" Steve asked, being the completely oblivious punk he was.

"He's my  ** _soulmate_**." Bucky forced out a hushed whisper. Tony Stark, this beautiful man, was Bucky's soulmate. Right in front of him.

Tony nodded while bandaging his finger. Silence hung in the air.

"Growing up must've been hell," Bucky mumbled shamefully.

Tony winced. "Trust me, it was."

Steve glanced between the two. "I'll... I'll give you two some privacy." He left as quickly as his legs could take him

Bucky drew in a deep breath. "You know, growing up, I always wondered why I was never in pain. Other kids at least felt the occasional scraped knee or  ** _something_**. Stevie," Bucky chuckled at the memory. "Stevie always got sick when his soulmate, Peggy, got her womanly pains. But I got  ** _nothing_**. I thought there was something wrong with me, maybe I was broken. Then I went into the army and forgot about it. Then I fell, and soulmates were the last thing on my mind. For decades, it never crossed my mind because I was too busy going through everything else. Then I noticed, in rare moments of clarity, there was pain in places I wasn't hurt. I didn't think much of it at first. I just thought old aches and pains were haunting me." Bucky winced. "Then, after a few more years, I noticed my chest always hurt. Didn't matter what I was doing, it  ** _hurt_**. Was hard to breathe. Now I know it's because of  ** _this_**." Bucky reached forward to tap his finger against the glowing circle in Tony's chest. "But at the time I finally realized something. I had a soulmate. I was feeling my soulmate's pain." Bucky offered a small smile. "I latched onto the pain. It grounded me. I knew as long as I felt it, my soulmate,  ** _you_** , lived. And that gave me something to fight for, something to make everything worth it. Knowing that if I stopped having HYDRA torture me, I'd stop hurting you. And could come find you when I was free." Bucky made eye contact with Tony, holding back tears.

Tony was silent and still for a moment, then fell into Bucky's arms. Bucky held him fiercely, pressing the shorter man's face into his neck and rocking. Bucky closed his eyes and let a few tears slip.

Bucky wasn't broken. He finally, oh god he finally had a soulmate, right in his arms. Someone to share all of his pain with. And Bucky knew it was a most beautiful pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was antagonizing over what type of tea to drink and put four different tea bags in one cup. It tastes like nature threw up in my mouth.  
> I love it.

**Author's Note:**

> A guy hit on me today and I feel bad for deleting his number (how do you politely tell someone you're a lesbian?), I got dumped, I got burnt by a campfire, I can't grammar check this because I don't have my laptop, and I forgot medicine so I'm sick, and I just want to go home. So if you like this, leave a nice comment to make me feel better because I don't even feel bad about fishing comments. I'm sad and want a hug. And I think this sucks.
> 
> EDIT: You're all amazing for the sweet heartwarming comments, I love yall so much.


End file.
